


Honey, You're So Fine

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, brief mentions of zayn because it's obligatory, okay it's not really porn but there's a blowjob and harry gets fingered so like i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Niall comes over to Harry's house for the first time since they started dating and it just happens to be a Thursday. it really isn't anything special, but if someone asked Harry what his favorite day of the week was he would probably say Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You're So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ title from honey by best coast ♡
> 
> this is an excerpt from "come and go with me" which i've put on hiatus and haven't updated since august...heh sorry about that. but yeah basically this was the one scene that i had written the most for. this can be read alone seeing as i included all the background information needed. 
> 
> hope you guys like it! and now i shall disappear into the shadows like last time xo
> 
> (p.s i'm still on tumblr as againstbricks)
> 
> ♡ for aidan and laxmi ♡

Niall comes over on Thursday.

This is the first time Niall’s been over since they decided to become a thing and Harry won’t lie, he’s got about a million butterflies fluttering around in his chest. And it’s not like he has a reason to be nervous because, well, it’s Niall. The same Niall who likes balancing gummy bears on his nose and listening to the entire Eagles discography in the dark with a candle burning.

"Gemma do we have any fruit rollups?" Harry yells from the kitchen. He’s searched all over the counter and most of the cupboards, but his search has hit a dead end. Gemma yells back a very eloquent, "I don’t fucking know!" To Harry’s luck there actually are fruit roll ups in the kitchen and if he just happens to stick one inside of Gemma’s combat boots, well who can blame him.

The doorbell rings and Harry wonders what the chances of him dying before he reaches the door. He doesn’t have time to think because his body’s moving before his mind can catch up and he’s met with a boy with floppy wet hair.

"I wanted to take a shower before I came over... I kinda spilled grape juice on my sweats earlier." Niall laughs a little awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.

Harry’s so gone for his boy. He doesn’t say anything, just steps onto the porch to wrap his arms around Niall’s neck and then Harry presses a kiss to Niall’s mouth. "Nice to see you too," Niall whispers against Harry’s lips when he pulls away. Harry just giggles and drags him into the kitchen.

Harry leans against the counter next to the sink and holds out the box of fruit roll ups to Niall. Niall grins at him and takes the box from his hands and places it on the counter. Harry gives him a pouty look and Niall just bites his thumb nail like he always does when Harry does things to him.

Niall leans into him, pressing his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and just breathes him in. It tickles a bit and it takes all of Harry’s willpower not to laugh.

Harry presses a hand to the nape of Niall’s neck and treads his fingers into his hair. His hair’s still damp from his shower, but it’s a thing Harry’s so used to it from all those times he’s met up with Niall after soccer practice.

Harry feels Niall wrap his arms around his waist and give a squeeze. Harry presses his free hand onto Niall’s shoulder and they just stand there for a moment. Just the two of them.

"babe," Harry whispers as he twirls a strand of Niall’s hair between his fingers. Niall lets out a grunt and Harry just laughs softly. Harry feels Niall press a kiss onto his shoulder before he looks up at him. They’re practically nose to nose. Harry looks down and sees Niall leaning up a bit, trying to match their heights.

"Oh that’s just adorable" Harry whispers and Niall just rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him.

"My boyfriend shouldn’t be taller than me." Harry just laughs and kisses Niall’s nose and his cheeks.

"Well my bad that you got stuck dating big foot.”

“Yeah, but I mean how cool does it sound if I said ‘hey guys I’m dating big foot!’ Like I’d be the captain of the soccer team.” Niall flashes Harry a wide grin and he just can’t help but roll his eyes. Niall’s too much sometimes.

-

They don’t last long in the kitchen because Harry wants to watch a movie together which really means that Niall’s going to end up with an entire Harry Styles in his lap and his legs are going to go numb.

Harry makes sure to bring every possible snack item in his pantry into his room because he’s not going to let Niall leave his room no matter what.

"Do you have to take a wee?" Harry asks as he’s leading Niall out of the kitchen. Niall stops moving and Harry looks back at him.

“What the fuck babe?”

“We’re not leaving my room for nothing.”

"Oh, now I know why you wanted me to come over. I see your games Mr. Styles."

"Oh my God, no. Niall you pig. I wanted to watch John Hughes movies and snuggle damn it." Harry gives Niall a disgusted look and he just gives him a dopey grin and there’s no way in hell Harry can even feign being angry at him.

The minute they get into his room, Harry tugs Niall onto his bed and they both land with an ‘oof’ Harry doesn’t even bother turning the light on, just lets the fairy lights in his room illuminate enough for them to see. He feels like he’s in an indie film.

"Hey," Niall says. He wiggles his eyebrows and that throws Harry into a fit of giggles. Niall leans down and presses a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry returns the kiss and feels his limbs turning into jelly.

It’s not like it’s the first time, he’s kissing Niall, but this time it just feels different. Maybe its the fact that they’re not rushing like the times they’ve had to when they were skipping geometry and making out in the back of Zayn’s Mustang.

Niall’s hands are wandering and Harry’s heart is beating so fast and he hates himself for that. His fingers skim under Harry’s shirt and over his stomach. They keep moving up and up until he's ghosting over Harry’s nipples. Harry’s trying so hard not to moan because Niall’s going to think he’s some pubescent boy who gets off on just having his nipples played with, but the truth is that Harry could, he definitely could.

"Lemme get you off," Niall whispers against Harry’s mouth. It’s so quiet that Harry barely hears him, but he does.

Harry looks up at him and just swallows. Niall’s cheeks are so flushed and his hair is a mess and Harry wonders what he looks like when he’s about to come. Harry bites his lip and says, “you’re so romantic.” Niall smiles at him and kisses his jaw. Harry’s pinches Niall’s nipple through his shirt and he practically squeals.

"Oh Niall you’re so manly," Harry teases. Niall leans down and bites at his neck playfully, that gets Harry yelping. Harry taps on Niall’s chest and gets him to sit up. Harry slips his hands under Niall’s shirt and takes it off of him. He makes sure to do it slow because he wants to feel every inch of Niall’s torso. All that conditioning for soccer must pay off right?

He tosses Niall’s shirt and then his own behind him; he’s pretty sure it lands on his drum kit.

Niall’s back to leaning down again and they’re skin to skin. They’re both so hot that their skin is sticking together and for some reason it’s doing it for Harry.

Niall’s leans down at presses their mouths together again and begins working on Harry’s jeans. Harry tries not to show how nervous he is because he’s a little bit terrified. It’s not like he’s never been in this position before because he has, but it’s never been with someone he liked as much as he likes Niall. He probably likes Niall as much as he likes his drum kit.

Harry feels Niall slip his hand under his boxers and it’s embarrassing how he instantly starts to whimper.

"Shh, baby, shh," Niall whispers and kisses right under his earlobe. Harry tries to relax, but he can’t because he finally has his boy and his boy has his hand gripping his cock.

"Ni-" is all Harry gets out before it gets blurred into a moan.

"Have you ever gotten fingered?" Niall asks. It comes out as a whisper and God, Harry thinks he’s on fire. Harry nudges Niall’s cheek with his nose and gets him to look at him. Harry nods a little excessively and watches Niall’s eyes soften.

"Y-yeah. I’ve, uh, done it a couple times to myself and well ya know, uh yeah," Harry mutters nervously. He hates how Niall does this to him; how Niall gets his throat all tight and his heart beating so fast.

"That’s so hot," Niall groans. He’s slipping Harry’s boxers all the way down to his knees. He moves himself off of Harry and Harry practically whines. Niall smiles at him and just kisses his cheek.

"Do you have any lube?" Harry nods and crawls towards his bed side table. Niall takes the opportunity to smack Harry’s ass. Niall just smirks and Harry just wonders what would happen if he told Niall that was a thing. Harry just turns to look back at him and pouts and then Niall does something.

He leans down and presses a kiss to the bottom of Harry’s spine and Jesus Christ.

Harry’s fingers shake as he tries to fish the bottle from the drawer and almost drops it because Niall’s fucking rubbing his thighs so softly. Who the fuck does he think he is? Oh yeah.

"Here," Harry stutters as he tosses Niall the bottle and he mutters a small thank you.

Harry scoots around on his bed so that he flops down on his pillows. Niall’s looking over him with a predatory look in his eyes and Harry just swallows.

"How come I’m completely naked and you’ve still got sweats on? This isn’t fair," Harry pouts up at him and gives him those big eyes that he knows drives Niall insane. Niall smirks and puts his hands up in defeat.

Harry watches him get off the bed and slide his sweats down only to see that the idiot wasn’t even wearing any underwear.

This isn’t the first time Harry’s seen Niall’s dick. He saw it last week when he was giving Niall a hand job in the back of an empty movie theater. He knows it’s pretty cliche and yeah maybe he got the idea watching some eighties flick.

Niall gets back onto Harry’s bed and lays down next to him. “Get on your side,” Niall whispers and Harry obliges easily.

They’re laying there facing each other; nose to nose. Niall looks so pretty and Harry can see all of his freckles under the fairy lights in his room.

Harry tentatively leans in and goes in to kiss Niall, but ends up kissing the bottom of his nose. Niall starts to laugh and Harry reaches to press his hand to Niall’s chest. He can feel the vibrations under his hand and he realizes how close they are.

It’s so intimate and Harry feels an ‘I love you’ on the tip of his tongue but it’s only been three weeks and he doesn’t want to scare Niall away.

Niall kisses him and then wraps an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Harry practically hisses when he feels their dicks touch.

Niall keeps Harry busy with his mouth as Harry tries to keep up and he just wonders how the hell Niall had such a mouth.

Niall take his free hand and press it to one of his ass cheeks. Harry just whines against a Niall’s mouth.

He starts circling his fingers around Harry’s rim and it’s too much. Harry pushes against Niall’s fingers which only causes Niall to move his hand away. “Niall,” Harry groans and nudges Niall’s nose with his own. The boy just laughs and kisses Harry’s cupid’s bow.

Niall grabs Harry’s thigh and bends his leg to give him easier access. Harry’s whining and Niall’s teasing and it’s so much.

He leans in to hide his face into the crook of Niall’s neck and just tries to breathe properly.

Niall just whispers nonsense as he works a finger into Harry. Harry wishes he had turned the lights on because he really wants to see Niall’s face properly.

"Are you okay?" Niall asks when he’s worked his finger all the way in. Harry nods against his shoulder and whispers weakly, "another please."

Niall kisses his temple and says, “only because you’re so polite.” Niall works his finger out and Harry whines at the lack of contact. Niall just peppers his hair with kisses. Niall presses two fingers to Harry’s rim. He takes his free hand and finds Harry’s fingers and tangles them together and then brings him to his mouth and kisses their knuckles.

Harry’s free hands is clutching at Niall’s shoulder and he’s pretty sure he’s left bruises on his shoulder by now.

"More ni," Harry manages to choke out in between moaning and whining. Niall grins a little and just whispers an ‘okay’. He untangles their fingers and takes Harry’s cock into his hand.

Harry’s eyes lull close and just lets the feeling of Niall wash over him like a wave of heat.

Niall pumps him two, three, four times before he’s coming in between this bellies.

Harry lifts his head up from Niall’s shoulder and looks up at him. Niall's eyes are hooded but he’s smiling.

"Well aren’t you pliant," Niall whispers and Harry just about burns up from embarrassment.

"I can last way longer I promise…I just, you got me excited," Harry mutters. Niall laughs. Harry let’s go of Niall and leans over his bed to grab his t shirt off the ground. He wipes his come off of them the best that he can. When he tosses it back on the floor and looks over at Niall he’s got his head lulled to the side and his hand on his dick.

"No," Harry all but shouts. Niall almost rolls over from being so startled and Harry can’t help but laugh. "Let me," Harry says in a small voice as he climbs on top of Niall’s thighs. Harry’s leans down and presses kisses to Niall’s chest and shoulders and down his biceps. Harry leans down to nip at Niall’s tummy and sucks a bruise onto Niall’s hip that he hopes will last for a good week.

Niall’s a writhing mess underneath of him, moaning a jumble of ‘Harrypleasebabeprincessplease’ Harry scoots down until he’s laying in between Niall’s legs. Harry bites the insides of Niall’s left thighs which ends up with Niall knocking his thigh against Harry’s head.

"Hey now," Harry drags out and he just hears Niall’s laugh. Harry presses sloppy kisses from the base of Niall’s cock to the head. Niall threads one of his hands into Harry’s hair, not putting any pressure, just being a steady weight against his head. Niall tugs a little at Harry’s hair and well, Niall knows him too well.

Niall’s other hand finds Harry’s left hand and tangles them together as he rests their hands on his hip.

Harry looks up at him and he can see some of his features barely illuminated by the multi colored fairy lights. Harry can see his lips doing that little thing he always does and Harry just grins to himself.

Harry presses one last kiss to the head before he takes Niall into his mouth. he shallowly sucks on the head. Niall tightens his hold on Harry’s hand. he hears Niall moan and Harry’s doing that, he’s moaning because of him.

Harry takes more of Niall into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down and up and down.

Niall’s muttering words of encouragement and praise.

"God your mouth is unholy," Niall whines and Harry just squeezes Niall’s hand. It doesn’t take Niall long to come.

"It’s all because of that damn mouth of yours, doll I swear to God," Niall says after Harry’s done cleaning up. Harry tucks Niall into his bed as he fishes for a pair of boxers. He finally decides to turn on the lights and he can see the red blush that’s taken over Niall’s chest and he can see his all the bruises that he’s left over Niall.

"How come I gotta stay naked while you get the commodity of underwear?" Harry laughs and he walks over to the other side of his bed and rolls over until he’s got half his body on top of Niall.

Niall kisses his eyelid and Harry just sighs.

"Weren’t you gonna do homework, love?" Niall asks and Harry barely hears him because he’s drifting.

"Naps are more important," Harry says and the last thing he hears before he goes to sleep is Niall muttering something and kissing his nose.

When Harry wakes up, his alarm clock says 11:00 PM but his heart reads something else.

Niall’s got a death grip on him, the way he’s clutching Harry to his chest. It should make Harry feel like he’s suffocating, but the feeling bubbling in his chest feels more like finally.

Harry doesn’t want to wake Niall up, not at all. He wants to lay there just the two of them until dawn so then he can force Niall to watch the sun rise with him. And then Niall will moan and groan about how sleep is crucial but he’ll be watching with bleary eyes.

Niall wakes up after twenty minutes of Harry drawing their names on Niall’s chest with the tips of his fingers.

Niall’s hair is covering his eyes and he’s desperately trying to blow it away but it’s no luck. Harry grins at him, not that Niall can see him anyways. Harry brushes Niall’s bangs out of the way and presses a kiss to one of his eyebrows. Niall just playfully rolls his eyes.

“Go back to sleep,” Harry whispers as he covers Niall’s face with his hand. Niall grabs Harry’s hand, tugging it away and lacing their fingers together.

“I’d rather look at you, though. You’re prettier than the fuzz I see inside my eyelids.” Harry shouldn’t feel his heart melting because he’s pretty sure that’s the dorkiest thing Niall’s ever said, but he does and he’s okay with that.

“Wanna go for round two before I home?” Niall murmurs against Harry’s cheek.

“How about you just stay forever and we can go for a billion rounds.” Harry says, rollling on top of Niall’s body so he’s got himself draped over him. Niall kisses Harry’s cheek, “the second best thing I’ve ever heard.” Harry looks up at Niall from where he’s got his head laying on his chest, “what’s the first?”

“You saying my name.” Harry’s eyes go big and he feels his cheeks burning up. He whacks Niall’s neck gently, “oh my God you are the cheesiest person I’ve met in my life. You don’t deserve to date Big Foot.” And then Niall starts laughing and doesn’t stop until Harry kisses his mouth shut.


End file.
